revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Sabotage
Sabotage is the 11th episode of Season 2 also the 33th episode overall. Summary A fundraiser and wine auction provide the perfect backdrop for Emily and Aiden's next plan of attack, while Victoria strategically plots her next move. Meanwhile, Jack, Declan and Amanda struggle with what lies ahead Recap A figure in a ski mask lies motionless on the floor of a warehouse after having been shot. We jump back two days to learn what events led up to this scene. Emily assures Aiden that her late night kiss with Daniel meant nothing. She believes making nice with her ex is the best way to get close to the mysterious Initiative. Aiden’s already gotten very close to this group. The ever-menacing Helen Crowley dangled a carrot in front of him that has him believing his sister is still alive. Emily believes they need to draw this scary lady out from the shadows. As always, she has a plan. Emily stops by the offices of Grayson Global to invite Daniel to wine auction that benefits a children’s charity. Their meeting is interrupted when Daniel takes a call with Helen Crowley. Emily eavesdrops on their conversation about a company called Stonehaven United Solutions. Helen says the company is poised to triple its revenues. She advises Daniel to acquire it. Emily passes this info on to Victoria, as these two are now in cahoots in all matters that concern Daniel. Well, almost all matters. Jason Prosser (guest star Dylan Walsh) has been a longtime competitor with Conrad Grayson in the business world. Victoria intends to use this guy to sabotage the Initiative’s plans regarding the Stonehaven deal. She scores Prosser an invite to the wine auction. Helen Crowley will also be in attendance thanks to the bait Emily sets out while dining on some tasty Chinese food with Daniel. She knows his office is bugged, so she lets it be known that Aiden will be at the wine auction as well. The day of the auction arrives. Emily, Aiden and Nolan discuss their latest James Bond-ish plan which includes a NolPad that controls all of the building’s utility systems. With Victoria by his side, Jason Prosser gets into a bidding war for the last bottle of wine which ultimately goes to Daniel for the bargain price of $1 million. Afterwards, Helen Crowley makes an appearance. She gives Emily a late donation before heading off to the elevator. Aiden jumps inside before the doors close. Moments later, a gaseous substance filters into the car. Both Aiden and Helen are knocked unconscious. Aiden and Helen wake up in an abandoned warehouse. They are tied to chairs with hoods on their faces. A masked figure threatens to kill them unless Helen spills the details on Stonehaven United. Aiden breaks free to overcome their masked captor. He shoots his foe twice leaving the lifeless figure we saw earlier sprawled on the ground. Aiden shuffles Helen out the door as a second gunman approaches. This other shooter is actually Nolan, who applauds Emily’s performance as she removes her mask. This entire scene was a ruse to hook Helen Crowley into trusting Aiden, who is not happy with how chummy Emily is still getting with Daniel. Ashley convinces Conrad that her talents will be useful in his next planned endeavor which involves jumping into the public sector. In other news, Nolan is flustered when Daniel asks about Carrion, an old development project that vanished from the books. He’s comforted by Padma, who asks to return to work if only so she can be close to him. This doesn’t thrill Marco, who is still trying to gain Nolan’s trust. This won’t be easy once Padma spills the news that Marco has been talking to Daniel about Carrion. An incarcerated Jack believes some corrupt cops tipped off the Ryan brothers, who then planted their drugs on his boat. Declan realizes that Nate and Kenny want the Stowaway. Amanda clues Charlotte in as to what’s going on. The two of them ask Conrad for help. Their meeting does not go well. Amanda realizes she needs to take matters into her own hands. That’s why she swipes Conrad’s watch and trades it on the streets for a gun. Amanda approaches Nate Ryan in the back room of the Stowaway. She warns him to leave them alone as she reaches for the gun in her purse. Ashley interrupts what is about to go down to reveal that Jack has been released from prison. She convinces Conrad that helping him would be a sign that he’s doing whatever it takes to stop police corruption in his town. This will bode well for his public profile and political future. Victoria continues to get chummy with Jason Prosser. She lets the secret about Stonehaven United slip during their conversation so her current pawn can swoop in on the deal. In other news, Nolan confronts Marco about what Padma told him. He finds a hidden email on his computer that confirms his suspicions about being in cahoots with Daniel. Marco swears he didn’t write the note, but it’s not enough to stop Nolan from asking him to scram forever. As it turns out, Marco’s instincts about Padma were spot on. She makes a call to Helen Crowley to let her know that Nolan is hiding the Carrion program somewhere inside the company. Cast Main Cast *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson Guest Cast *Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis *Wendy Crewson as Helen Crowley *Michael Trucco as Nate Ryan *J.R. Bourne as Kenny Ryan *Dilshad Vadsaria as Padma Lahari *E.J. Bonilla as Marco Romero *Dylan Walsh as Jason Prosser *Margarita Levieva as Amanda Clarke Co-Starring Cast *Sean Whalen as Skeet *Maggie Mae Reid as Grace *Gary Carlos Cervantes as Auctioneer Quotes : Nolan: Well it looks like fauxmance part deux is a runaway success. How's your other boyfriend handling it? ---- : Emily: I'm sorry you had to see that. It didn't mean anything. : Aiden: Sure it did to Daniel. ---- : Victoria: You are not going to do anything to fore these devils. I will. ---- : Conrad: Blackmail, is there anything that isn’t beneath you? ---- : Emily: Are you ready for this? : Aiden: On with the show. ---- : Nolan: It's the ghost that gets you. ---- : Daniel: How about a million dollar nightcap? ---- : Emily: No matter the preparation, a plan will always have a week point. ---- : Emily: Hey. Where’ve you been? : Aiden: Thinking. ---- : Declan: This is our home, you son of a bitch, we’re not going anywhere. ---- : Nolan(to Aiden): Look at you all gussied up like 007. ---- : Nolan: Hell, make it half a mill. And I don’t even drink wine! ---- : Daniel: One, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero. I never thought giving away a million bucks could feel so good. ---- : Nolan '(about Daniel): Extreme daddy issues. ---- : 'Emily: What shall we toast to? : Daniel: Taking it slow and drinking it quickly. ---- : Conrad: In case you haven’t noticed, my traitorous son now sits atop my former throne. ---- Soundtrack : Check out Season 2 Soundtrack's main article: Season 2 Soundtrack Gallery Videos Revenge 2x11 Promo "Sabotage" (HD)|Sabotage Promo Once Upon a Time 2x11 Revenge 2x11 "Two Big Events" Promo (HD)|ABC Sunday Revenge 2x11 Sneak Peek "Sabotage"|Sneak Peek 1 Pictures Sabotage_1.jpg|Emily and Daniel Talk Sabotage_2 .jpg|Emily and Daniel Toast Sabotage_3.jpg|Emily and Daniel Smile at Someone Sabotage_4.jpg|Daniel Grayson Looks Serious Sabotage 14.jpg|Jack Points to Amanda Sabotage 15.jpg|Amanda Looks Concerned While Talking to Jack in Jail Sabotage 16.jpg|Amanda Looks Concerned While Talking to Jack Sabotage 17.jpg|Declan Visits Jack in Jail Sabotage 18.jpg|Declan Looks Serious Sabotage 19.jpg|Jack Smiles While Talking to Declan Sabotage 20.jpg|Jack Looks Serious Sabotahe 13.jpg|Jack Looks Serious Talking to Amanda Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes